The Perfected Arranged Marriage
by HazelEyedHarlot
Summary: Not AU InuKag Inuyasha's parents come back fromt the dead and are encouraging his son and Kagome to be mates. How far will they go? Maybe even an arrange marriage?
1. The perfect girl for my son

**Okay I've decided to write all :) I'll start off with his one, then a few chapters in I'll write I like my Noodles (Although I'm not loving the title...might change) then I don't think I can handle writing two similar stories at the same time, but I eventually will write Show me Love.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha. I own the rest of this fanfiction**

_Flashback_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Flashback talking"_

**Bold**

Bold

**Bold**

**Note: When flash backs occur they will be in the POV of whoever is remembering it. Unless I make a note otherwise.**

* * *

**_The Perfected Arranged Marriage_**

**By: Anime Girrrrl**

* * *

_"Tell me Inuyasha..." I look at her from the other side of the room, she seems to notice my attention on her._

_"What were your parents like?" Kagome's question catches me by surprise._

_"I'm not too sure about my father. People say he was courageous and brave and strong but pretty humble but I personally don't know." I'm not sure why I answered her question, truthfully. I would usually reply with a 'Keh' or something like that. Maybe I was wondering also?_

_"And your mother?" She asks quietly, obviously she knows how sensitive about this topic._

_"She was...kind. She tried her best to protect me but it must've been hard for her to be alone with a hanyou child." Now I know I'm showing too much sensitivity by the way Kagome's eyes show pitty._

_"Keh. But whatever I know now that she also pittied herself raising a **hanyou **child." Kagome gasps and mumbles my name. The sweet way she stumbles together my name she has her own tone to it, I can't help but to inwardly smile everytime my name graces her tongue._

_"But Inuyasha...don't you think she wouldn't have mated with your father if she didn't want a child such as yourself? Don't you think she would have abandoned you? Don't you think she'd be like the others?" I look away now. She's right. She always is. _

_"I guess." She smiles and sits down in front of me._

_"You must really love and miss your mother." I arch an eyebrow. I wouldn't mind seeing my mother again. Or meeting my father. I wouldn't mind at all._

_She touches my cheek, with her soft ,warm hand and smiles._

_"Goodnight Inuyasha." _

---

(No POV)

'The day has finally come has it? The day when we collect the final piece of jewel shard?' Inuyasha smiled at the thought. It is now just Kagome and Inuyasha on this long journey. It's been a little over a year since they had started, Kagome and Inuyasha now sixteen. Sango went back to her village, alone. Miroku to his master. And Shippo to Keade's. Kagome hadn't been home since they defeated Naraku over 4 months ago. They all agreed to reunite after Inuyasha and Kagome's quest was over. Which would be today.

"Are you ready Inuyasha?" Kagome smiled to Inuyasha who seems to be in deep thought. Inuyasha nods but doesn't look up.

"What are you going to use the jewel for?" Kagome lightly tugs on her necklace which holds the jewels together.

Inuyasha snapped his head up to the beauty before him but quickly averted eye contact.

"I'm not sure anymore." Inuyasha remembered last week when Kagome asked this very same question.

_She sighs, again._

_"What's on your mind, Kagome?" My voice comes out a little hoarse. That's what happens when I don't talk for a long time and me and Kagome haven't talked in a little over three hours, only sighs and "mmm"s could be heard._

_"Kagome?"_

_A final sigh is drawn from her mouth._

_"What are you going to use the jewel for?" I think for a second._

_"Your not going to kill me are you?" Kagome makes eye contact when I really wish she wouldn't. Why would she ask this?_

_"Why the FUCK would you say something like that?" Kagome looks near tears._

_"I know you were thinking, a few months back about using the jewel for Kikyou to live."_

_"That was a while back but yes I was." I suddenly feel nervous._

_"Well...if you do it's okay." A few tears slip from her eyes, her bright blue eyes that only she has. Not Kikyou. Kagome._

_"I don't need your permission wench." My tone doesn't match my words._

_"Well I'm giving it to you. You do realize that if you decide to bring Kikyou back to full life again, then she needs my soul. All of it. I will die. And I'm letting you know that if that what makes you happy then it's...it's alright with me."_

_I didn't know. How could I? Nobody told me! I wouldn't even think about it if somebody, anybody had told me. I'm panicking and I'm sure it shows._

_"You're...you...You would give your life away for my happiness?" I feel stunned when she laughs slightly._

_"Of course." Her voice comes out in a whisper._

_"I won't." She looks curious, when this suddenly tumbles out my mouth, with so but sincerity._

_"Won't what?"_

_Now the sigh come from me._

_"I won't use the jewel for Kikyou! I didn't know. That you would die... It really really isn't worth...losing you over."_

_"It isn't?" I know it's what she wants to hear, and I know it's what I want to say, and then some but all I can do is shake my head vigorously. Suddenly something overcomes my fear of rejection, I probably let a little more out than I should._

_"No. You are the most important thing to me. I promised I would protect you, even if that means from myself."_

_"What about Kikyou? Don't you love her anymore?" There is a silence._

_She smiles and laughs._

_"Thank you."_

Reality brought Inuyasha back when Kagome held out her hand to help him up.

Inuyasha took it, loving the warmth that it brings to him, but is disappointed when her hand slipped away.

"Well we already know where the jewel shard is so let's get movin!"

"Somebody is enthusiastic so early in the morning." Inuyasha grumbled. They had heard a rumor of a jewel shard in a far away town three days ago, today they would make it there by sunset.

She furrows her eyebrows. "You have to admit, this is pretty exciting." he shrugged off her comment, knowing it was true.

He then squated down for her to hop onto his back, soon they're flying in the air, by the time it is sunset they arrive to the city as planned.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "There's no sign of any demon..."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in disbelief.

"Really? Because I sense a jewel shard rather close...unless it is a human?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "What would a human want with a jewel shard."

Kagome thought for a second. "Miroku-sama had a jewel shard."

"But he didn't know." Inuyasha reminded her.

"Maybe the person here doesn't know either?" Inuyasha sighed to this, getting rather annoyed.

"Don't you remember the rumor? 'The jewel shard is creating a lot of disturbance in the quiet town.' and only demons can use the shards remember?"

"I gue-what are you doing?" Inuyasha was on all fours sniffing the ground.

"I smell a demon, but it's almost like...it's trying to hide it's scent."

"Heh. You've got a nice nose **_puppy_**." Inuyasha stood up and turned to find a human looking man, but now he smelt of demon.

Inuyasha glared "Give us the jewel shard." Inuyasha took out his trusty sword "or I'll have to take it by force."

"uh uh uh" the demon man wagged his finger at Inuyasha. "Introductions first, I'm Kagnotito. And you?" Inuyasha glared and the man with long brown hair tied into a pony tail with normal brown eyes, wearing normal citizen clothes. The only trace of demon was his smell.

"Inuyasha, nice to meet you." Inuyasha spat.

"What about you girl? What are you to this man?" Kagnotito smiled at Kagome.

"We're allies." The demon smiled.

"That is all?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at Kagnotito.

Kagome nodded nervously.

"Well then," In one quick step he had Kagome around the waist with one arm, the other picking up her chin to look at him.

"Inuyasha, if you give me this beautiful girl, I'll give you the shard. She is truly beautiful with curves in all the right places." Inuyasha felt heat burning inside when Kagnotito went to grab one of Kagome breasts.

"Dint you fucking dare!" Inuyasha growled punching Kagnotito in the jaw, right before the demon's hand made it's way to the destination.

"Hmph." The demon on the ground smiled to Inuyasha. "The girl said you were but allies. Why would it matter to you if she is in my hands? Unless.." he started to find something extremely funny, he was laughing to tears. "N-No way! A pitiful half demon like you is in love with a woman like her?" Inuyasha felt lowly, lower than scum and dirt, his ears started to droop.

"Shut up! I'd rather be with Inuyasha than with you any day!" Kagome was holding a bow and arrow and pointing it to the demon on the ground.

Inuyasha was puzzled, but he knew she must have meant it since she hated demons that thought of him as low.

"Wench, you think you can defeat me with a simple bow and arrow?"

Kagome shot the arrow, and didn't miss. Kagnotito's eyes widened.

"Purification arrows?"

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha swung his sword, only once and the demon was gone.

"Wow! That was fairly easy! I was expecting some great big demon but that demon didn't even try!" Kagome picked up the jewel shard from the ground.

"Last jewel fragment." Inuyasha commented, almost sadly.

"Weird huh? I never thought this day would come and yet..." Kagome let Inuyasha finish her thought.

"And yet you wished it didn't." Kagome nodded taking the rest of the shards and gathering them all into her hands. There was a light much like the light in the well but it seemed brighter, and more pure. When Kagome had finished it was just like before only this time it there was no necklace with it **(A/N: If you remember in the first chapter/episode the complete jewel came along on a necklace)** Kagome placed the jewel into Inuyasha's hand but didn't take her hand out of his.

"Inuyasha, I'm glad I went on this journey with you." Kagome looked into his golden orbs and Inuyasha heart raced. She closed her eyes and went onto her tippy toes.

Inuyasha was almost paralyzed when Kagome's lips hit his, gently. It took him a little while to fully comprehend what was going on but when he did he immediately kissed back. But Kagome took her hand out of his stepped back and let there lips part with a little popping sound that made Inuyasha blush.

"Inuyasha," Inuyasha's blush deepened.

"Yes?" Kagome smiled. "Make your wish, Inuyasha."

'Ah yes, the wish. What to wish for? I just got the one thing I really wanted.' he smiled. 'And man was it worth it.' Suddenly remembered the night when Kagome asked about his question. And blue light surrounded him and the jewel disappeared.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked around for a second. Nothing had happened, nothing had changed.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked back at her a shrugged.

"Nothing happened." Kagome smiled.

"What do you mean? I saw the light just a moment ago..."

"Mmm...But...I didn't even wish for anyth-"

They were both stopped by a blazing light and a harsh wind. Inuyasha pulled his arms around Kagome, making sure she didn't blow away.

When Inuyasha looked up he was stunned, Kagome knew the face from when Inuyasha gave a little 'visit' to Inuyasha way back when.

"M-mother?" Inuyasha was stunned, obviously the man next to her was his father. "Father?"

Inuyasha's Mother and Father were smiling to their son, who at the moment was still, what looked like, embracing Kagome.

"Hello Inuyasha." Izayoi said smiling.

"Yes, Hello, And I guess I should say nice to meet you too aye Boy?" Inutaisho **(A/N: That's what I'm calling him since nobody knows his name) **walked next to Inuyasha and slapped is back harshly, causing Inuyasha to clutch onto Kagome tighter. Inutaisho then walked next to Izayoi. "Ah, and who is this gorgeous woman Inuyasha?" Izayoi asked smiling. "This..." He cleared his throat letting Kagome go, but her arms were still brushing against his. "This is Kagome." Inutaisho smiled brightly. "Nice job son! I most definitely approve!"

Inuyasha was dumbfounded. "Approve...?" Inutaisho and Izayoi exchanged looks.

"Isn't that why you called us from he dead? Because you wanted us to approve of your mate?" Inutaisho seemed to be confused.

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed. "No! No way! What makes you think that?"

"Well you were just embracing her..." Inutaisho mumbled with a bright smile on his face. "That was-"

This time Izayoi giggled and ignored Inuyasha's discontinued comment. "Yes and you blushed when your father asked that to you...you both did maybe...you two are fiances'?"

Inuyasha blushed some more. "No!" Izayoi looked disappointed? "Lovers? Friends with benefits? Anything?!"

Inutaisho put a hand on her shoulder "Calm down Izayoi." Izayoi sighed. "I know I know. But the two of them would make such adorable children!" Izayoi pouted.

"Children? With this ugly girl?" Kagome glared him. "Inuyasha..." Inuyasha gulped. "Ohhh son your in trouble now."

"SIT BOY!" With that Inuyasha's face met the dirt.

"Inuyasha? You let your bitch control you?" Inuyasha let a big 'HA' "No way! Kagome doesn't control me, she just put this stupid rosary on me so I don't misbehave."

Inutaisho smirked "But she is your bitch?" Inuyasha blushed but then regained form and snarled "Bitch? This annoying girl? She sure bitches and is a bitch but not my bitch!" Kagome glared daggers. "Inuyasha-SIT" After Inuyasha regain composure he growled.

"Urg. 'Gome!" Inuyasha was clenching is teeth. "KAWAII!" Inuyasha and Kagome snapped their attention to Inuyasha's mother.

"Wha?" Izayoi was smiling brightly. "Did you hear that honey? Inuyasha called her 'Gome that is so cute."

"Keh." After a few seconds of Inutaisho whispering to his mate and 'uh huh's and 'oh yes' and 'of course of course' Izayoi was smiling.

"Kagome sweety," Izayoi started, getting everyone's attention. "Yes?" Izayoi continued, "Tell me, where does your family live?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha for suggestion but he just stared at her. "Far far away." Kagome exclaimed. "Exactly how far?" Inutaisho asked.

"uh...it'll take 500 years to get there." Inutaisho and Izayoi looked at eachother.

Inuyasha sighed in defeat. It wouldn't hurt to tell them. After all it's not like it was a secret.

"I know this will sound a little crazy but...Kagome comes from, another world I guess you could say...500 years into the future." Inuyasha felt crazy explaining this.

Inutaisho laughed loudly. "Oh is she now? And I'm sure people in her time travel to the moon." Kagome opened her mouth to speak but decided against it.

"Why else do you think Kagome would wear such a flimsy getup? Everyone in her time wears this sort of stuff." Kagome wasn't wearing her normal school outfit, it was summer and extra hot today she was wearing a pink tank top and a black skirt, to this time this was 'revealing'. "I just thought we caught the two of you in the mix of an intimate moment." Izayoi said with a tint of confusion in her tone as Inutaisho nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha groaned, "How many times to I have to explain we're no like that!"

"Well, maybe you should 'be like that', psh kids these days." After Inutaisho spat this Inuyasha was about to go off on him, Kagome knew this from traveling with him for such a long time.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his arm a tugged him away. "Um Ms...Mrs..." Kagome didn't know how to address Inuyasha's mother- in fact she didn't know either of their names. Still enlocked arms with Inuyasha, Kagome frowned lightly "I'm sorry I didn't catch you names..."

"Just call me Izayoi and and my husband Inutaisho."

"Ah yes so Izayoi...what were you saying earlier- about my family and all?" Kagome asked awkwardly.

"Oh of course! Me and my husband would love to me your family! Say Inuyasha will you take all of us back to 'Kagome's time'?" Izayoi gave her son a smile.

Truthfully, Inuyasha was about to say no- but he was a mama's boy. And he actually missed her quite alot- and he definitely did not want to disappoint her.

"Yes of course but...why?"

"Secret." Inutaisho and Izayoi said together.

"Well, if we want to make it there in 3 days we better start get going now so we can settle somewhere." As they agreed they walked to a small clearing in the woods.

Inuyasha was wrapped up in some idle chat with Kagome as Inutaisho and Izayoi whispered to eachother, thanking the gods the Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to their conversation- he didn't even notice they were there, let alone whispering. He was staring and smiling at Kagome looking like a dumb fool in love, with his back towards his parents.

"It's nice to see our son being treated in such a kind way with him being a hanyou and all, I'd never think he'd find a woman who can love him equally." Izayoi was gazing at the couple in front of her.

"Yes, it's so obvious their in love with eachother. Why can't they tell?" Inutaisho replied in a grumbled whisper, obviously aggravated.

"Maybe our son just needs a little push?" Metaphorically speaking of course.

"Ah, I know exactly what you mean." Or maybe not.

Suddenly Inuyasha was being tumbled into Kagome's body, grasping anything he could to become stable once more. His left arm swerved around her waist and his right landed playfully on her right breast.

A little "Eep!" escaped from Kagome's mouth, but seeing his struggle she quickly wrapped her arms around him muscular waist.

Once stable Inuyasha turned on his heels glaring daggers, mentally wishing his eyes really could shoot out daggers so it could hit his target, his Dad.

But Inutaisho just grinned at his son. "Wow son you get to work fast, groping her suddenly like." Kagome in the background covered her chest and blushed.

"Why the fuck did you-" Inuyasha was about to tell his Dad off, but his mother interrupted "It's been forever since I took a bath, Kagome dear will you come along with me?" Kagome's head turned to see Izayoi, obviously not waiting for her answer since she was halfway out of the clearing, so Kagome had to run to catch up. Once they were out of sight Inuyasha went to thinking.

Yes he had already figured it out, because his heart really wanted to meet his parents there they came. But he really wasn't expecting them like this, he was expecting his Mom to be sweet and kind hearted, which sure she was but her personality changed, Or maybe he was too little to remember, actually now that he thought about it on rare moments when his Mother was with some village women he could vaguely remember that this was how she acted.

And his dad, wasn't at all what he thought he would be he was loud, and kind of kiddish, and pretty perverted, not Miroku perverted but close...ish.

But he had to admit he still loved them and was pretty happy he got to see them for, for how long? He didn't know. He doubted forever because Kagome once told him that the even the jewel want strong enough to make something come back to life **_forever._**

"Hey," Inutaisho started, catching Inuyasha's attention, "Wanna go spy on the girls." Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. For a second he was seriously considering it, he hadn't seen Kagome naked in a while and he had an urge to every now and then...or maybe every second.

"No." Inuyasha said simply. He decided to keep his answers short just in case he might change his mind.

"Why not? Don't you want to catch a glimpse oh those big boobs you got to grab earlier?" Inutaisho had a smirk on his face and Inuyasha was about to tell him that the only reason he touched her there was because he'd aggressively pushed her into her.

"I've already seen Kagome naked." Inuyasha mumbled slightly.

"Oh ho ho! And did you like what you saw?" Inutaisho had a perverted smile on his face.

"She..." Inuyasha cleared his voice, saying something like this to his father was quite uncomfortable but he knew he would continue to press the question if he didn't answer.

"She has a very...very...very nice body, I'm not going to lie." Inuyasha's face had a pink tint, he was obviously thinking about her naked body.

"Is that why you love her?" Inutaisho asked teasingly. Inuyasha sighed, he knew that he was madly in love with Kagome, but they were just **_friends _**really really good **_friends, _**in fact he considered her his **_best friend_** but that's all they were, why tease his heart by admitting he loved her? He knew his father would just convince him that they were meant to be together, and that would just hurt.

But... wasn't the bond between father and son supposed to be unbreakable? Shouldn't the son share everything with his father?

"I'm in love with her, but I love her for her, not her body. But she only thinks of me as her protector."

Inutaisho laughed out, "Of course she thinks of you as her protector, that's all you lead her on to be. But, I didn't know she was the one you were protecting. Although who else..."

"Yes, she was the one who pulled Tessaiga out." Inuyasha lightly clutched his sheath.

"Mmm I see."

There was a silence for a few minutes before Inutaisho spoke again, "Inuyasha, you have lead a good life- I'm proud." He seemed serious and Inuyasha was about to reply when there was a scream coming from the hot spring.

_ With the women_

"Doesn't this feel just great?" Izayoi asked spreading out her arms against the rocks.

Kagome usually ties her hair up but she felt the need to let it hang down to her waist. "Definitely, heaven for sure." Kagome almost drifted off to sleep when she heard a rustle in the trees, obviously Izayoi heard it too by the way she called out, "Anyone there?" Now both girls covered up.

"I...Inuyasha?" Kagome voice stuttered out his name.

Then realizing it wasn't Inuyasha not Inutaisho they both screamed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed for his Savior.

* * *

**YES twelve pages New record for me :)**

**Well yes, I've enjoyed writing this- but actually...I already wrote this on Thursday (today is Saturday) but everything got erased. I was so pissed. I took a break from it but I guess it was a blessing in disguised because I re-wrote half of it and it sounds much better now :)**

**Next chapter coming..Soon? Maybe? Who knows with me.**


	2. Monkeys, shirts, and ears?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**However, I own this fanfiction.**

**Please Enjoy! Oh and thank you Kitz the Kitsune for telling me Inuyasha's dad's name. But I think it's a little late / **

**Continue...**

* * *

To be completely honest, it was a dumb move screaming out Inuyasha's name. Maybe it was just instincts? After all, whenever she was a damsel in distress all she had to do was say his name and there he was in only a matter of seconds. But this time, she over reacted. But it wasn't her fault, the monkey suddenly popped up. 

Once Inutaisho and Inuyasha arrived Izayoi was completely dressed, Kagome however, was completely naked.

"What happened Kagome? Why'd you suddenly scream?"

She only had on truthful answer.

"A...uh...monkey came." She felt rather stupid when this escaped her mouth and Inuyasha didn't seem to know what to say. So Inutaisho had just the right thing to say.

"Why are you still naked." Kagome blushed and quickly his herself against Inuyasha, pressing her face and chest against his back, gripping his robe as all four of them waded in the hot spring. "The monkey stole my clothes." She muffled into Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha feeling, the heat from her mouth was quiet aroused but was trying hard to hide it.

He quickly threw her his fire rat robe and kept his inner robe on. She already knew what was expected of her, after slipping into his robe she felt all eyes on her.

"I don't...like monkeys." There was a pause for a moment. "Izayoi screamed too!" Izayoi chuckled, "You my deer screamed when you SAW the monkey." She blushed, feeling a little named still she pressed her self against Inuyasha's side. Kagome wasn't used to being naked or half naked for that matter in front of any other man but Inuyasha, at that was not on the occasional damsel in distressed hot spring moments.

Seeing his son in this position (And smelling his arousal from Kagome) Inutaisho decided it was best to leave the couple alone for a moment or two, hoping to would help them with their struggling relationship.

"Izayoi I saw the most amazing thing on the way here!" Inutaisho exclaimed.

"What is it deer?" Izayoi asked in curiosity- obviously not catching a clue.

"Well if you come with me you'll find out." Inutaisho said slightly gritted his teeth.

"Oh...Oh! Right uh...right behind you!" and with that Inuyasha and Kagome were left alone.

First Kagome mumbled out a 'thank you' and followed by Inuyasha's 'no problem'

Inuyasha let out an exasperated sigh.

"Kagome..." he had to just HAD to tell Kagome how much he loved her...how much he lusted for her, how much he wanted, needed her.

What was holding him back? Was it the fear of being rejected? He knew that if Kagome did reject him she'd do it with grace instead of laughing in his face the spitting out a "HELL NO" but he couldn't bring himself to say just how much he loved Kagome. It was a hard task to do, especially when you're not good with words. But he could at least try.

"Kagome..." he let out again. "Yes Inuyasha?" Her voice was so pure and his heart was skipping beats.

"I...uh...I think..." how to say this? "I think we should head back now." _Damn_. Was he that stupid he couldn't even manage to say three little tiny words? Just a simple 'I love you' mixed in with some 'You're beautiful's?

Kagome looked up at him, was there disappointment in her eyes? He couldn't stand looking into her eyes when she was sad, he felt his heart break and himself melt into goo.

"Yeah, okay." She bit her lip in that cute way she always did and Inuyasha was about to go mad. He really hated himself. He wanted more than anything to tell Kagome what has been on his mind for oh so long now.

The walk back was silent and when they reached there destination Inutaisho and Izayio were waiting for them.

"So..anything new?" Inuyasha took a seat across from the campfire which had been started when Inuyasha and Kagome were away.

"Nope." Inutaisho sighed and looked as Kagome, still only wearing Inuyasha's robe, she was picking out clothes to change into.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Inutaisho asked.

"Getting out a change of clothes, I can't wear Inuyasha's clothes forever."

Suddenly Inuyasha was interested in this conversation.

"Why not?" Kagome blushed and looked up to face Inutaisho.

"Because, Inuyasha needs something to wear." Kagome stated the obvious.

"He has something to wear, plus I don't think he'd mind if you slept in it." Inutaisho was practically talking for Inuyasha. Inuyasha was about to but in but didn't know what to say.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome turned to see Inuyasha look away.

"Feh. Do what you want." Inuyasha replied. It's not like Kagome had a fantasy about sleeping in Inuyasha's shirt but in her time, a woman sleeping in a man's shirt was something a couple did.

Kagome shrugged, thinking it over out loud. "Well it is pretty comfy- and it does smell good..." Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing, him? Smell good? He smelt of his own musk and nobody ever told him that he had smelt good. In fact, people told him he smelt horrible, as a hanyou usually did.

"So if it's okay with you I guess I will sleep in it for the night." Kagome said, finishing her thought. It DID save her one extra pair of clean clothes.

After a few moments Kagome and Inuyasha looked over to Inutaisho and Izayoi who were both sleeping against a tree.

"Well then I guess I'll hit the sack too!" Kagome stretched a little, revealing her pink panties Inuyasha got a peek at.

"Night." Inuyasha mumbled trying to maintain himself.

"Goodnight." Her head meat the pillow and her eye lids slid shut. Sleep took over.

---

Warm morning sunlight hit Kagome's face and she groaned while turning over to let her eye lids seep in the darkness. She sighed contently. Inuyasha adored listening to Kagome's sleep noises. Kagome suddenly sat up, and Inuyasha couldn't hold in his smile, seeing her wake up wearing his shirt taunted his heart.

Seeing Inuyasha smile made her smile too "Mmmm Good morning, Inuyasha." Then she turned her head to the tree to see two well awake figures.

"And good morning Inutaisho, Izayoi." Inuyasha quickly made his way into their conversation, or rather disrupting it.

"Listen if we start off early we can make it to Kagome's house at noon."

Agrees were heard.

Kagome shuffled through her bag to find new clothes and walked behind a tree. Inuyasha desperately wish that tree wasn't there, since he knew she was changing.

Kagome revealed herself in seconds wearing a maroon skirt with a white tank top, it was summer after all. Kagome had Inuyasha's upper half of his robe bundled up and she tossed it to him.

"Thanks for letting me use it earlier." She said her lips curving gently.

"Keh." Inuyasha tugged the robe on. It smelt like her, he loved the smell of her. It was a unique smell, and original. He once though her and Kikyou smelt alike but now he could tell the difference in an instance. Kagome had this vanilla tint that made you want to take in more with every inhale. Then Inuyasha smelt around a little, and smiled at the results, Kagome as well smelt a little more like him. In result of her traveling with him for so long, of course. And he was sure he smelt a little more like Kagome from the traveling as well.

"Ready?" Inuyasha didn't wait for a reply, instead he waited for Kagome to jump onto his back, as she did, Inutaisho carried Izayoi the same technique Inuyasha used.

Kagome had been pondering the reason of why Inuyasha's parents wanted to meet her family. She couldn't come up with anything more than they were just curious. Oh how she was wrong. Kagome fixed herself from sliding off Inuyasha's back and wrapped her arms around his neck, all the while having her head on his shoulder. She had a nice view of his face, there was nothing else to look at, other than the glimmering lake, or the beautiful sun, or the exotic flowers, nope nothing but his face.

Inuyasha felt the intense stare coming from Kagome.

"What?" He asked in a rough tone.

"Nothing." Kagome sighed and pulled there faces closers so there cheeks were brushing against eachother, her hair was tickling his face.

She glanced at the couple next to her, Kagome knew Inutaisho had a good sense of hearing so she had to be careful of how she was going to ask this to Inuyasha.

She Brought her head up to rest her chin in between his ears, then she leaned against the left one with her mouth, making him flush.

"Hey. why do you think your parents want to meet mine?" She whispered, her hot breathe was killing him.

Obviously, Kagome didn't think this all the way through, because Inuyasha had no way of whispering back without letting his parents hear.

He groaned, getting all attention on him, then he suddenly stopped- telling his parents to go on without him and that they'd catch up on a minute.

His parents, who wanted them to get together at every chance they had hopelessly agreed.

"What were you saying?" Inuyasha grumbled, he certainly was not in a good mood from having to suddenly pull over to talk.

She was somewhat distracted.

"Hey can you feel your ears?" Kagome could be so random at times.

Inuyasha blinked a few times. What had brought this on suddenly?

"What the hell? What kinda question is that?" Inuyasha, at times. honestly didn't know what in god's name went through Kagome's brain.

"The kind I'm asking you." Her brows furrowed, ready for a challenge.

"Well can you feel **_your _**ears?" Inuyasha asked, he was speaking to her as if he was trying to teach a 5 year old a lesson.

"Yes, of course." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at this.

"Well so can I, they're ears, they play the same roll as everyone Else's." Kagome nodded.

"Can I touch them? I've only felt them once..." Inuyasha raised his eyebrows.

"You what? How come I don't remember?" He seemed puzzled and Kagome couldn't keep on her giggles.

"It was when I very first met you, you were still pinned on the tree, you of course don't remember you were half dead."

"Don't touch things that don't belong to you wench." He wanted to remember what it felt like, to have Kagome's hands gently massage his ears.

"Anyways, what were you whispering to me about?" He sniffed the air a bit. No sign of his parents, thank God.

"Oh yes!" She clapped her hands together, an obvious sign that she remembered.

"Don't you think it's weird? You're parents wanting to meet mine and all?" Inuyasha pondered this for a moment.

"Yeah I guess... but maybe they're just curious. I mean, they seem to want us together so badly maybe they want to make sure that your family isn't weird or anything." He shrugged, that was his only guess.

"Hmm...It'll be a nice chance for you to see my dad, he's over for a whole month! I've been counting down the days!"

Inuyasha had never even heard of Kagome's dad before, nobody ever mentioned him.

"Why didn't you ask to go back home then?" Inuyasha crossed his arms- trying to look rough. And seceded.

"I was going to, but then we heard a jewel shard rumor and I know you'd want to chase after it...and even though I haven't seen him in three years, I have responsibilities."

Inuyasha gaped at Kagome. Three years? He'd let her go if she'd ask...

"Why was he gone for so long, and why only a month is he staying back?"

Kagome sighed, "Because my dad is a really important man... he's a writer and he owns his own company in America. So until I was thirteen I lived in America, but somebody asked me if I wanted to do some illegal drugs with me and my mom freaked when she heard, she told my dad that she was taking me, souta, and buyo back to Japan. It's a long story but my dad is American and raised in Japan, and him a my mom moved to America when his first book got published, so now I like in Japan, and my dad lives in America. My mom and him are still 'together' so to speak just...not living together."

Inuyasha nodded. "What will your dad think when he meets a...demon?" Kagome smiled.

"You see my dad was raised by his dad AKA: Jii-chan, who believes in demons so my dad does too and his first published book was actually on demons! And when my mom told him about you and this era he couldn't wait to meet you!" Kagome smiled at him.

"How come you never told me about your dad?" Inuyasha didn't see anything to hide from him.

"Nobody asked. It wasn't anything important to bring up. Are you ready to catch up with your parents?"

Inuyasha nodded and they were off.

-------

Since they were running faster than ever before they did indeed make it back to the village at noon.

They all stared at the well.

"So this takes you too..." Kagome nodded

"Uh huh." She knew that since the jewel had been used it was safely replaced inside her, this time never to be awakened again.

"Hmmm...so shall we?" Inutaisho hopped in, followed by Izayoi- suprisingly enough the well had excepted them and brought them back to Kagome's world, Kagome and Inuyasha too jumped into the ancient well. Not knowing that today was going to be a very very long day.

* * *

**Ahh...Don't you just LOVE a good cliffy?**

**I do :**

**Review.**

**Please [:**

**Seven pages is good enough don't you think:**

**Anime Girrrrl**


End file.
